Lore of the Zogh
by Gambler5
Summary: A man forced to live as an undead, will he ever regain his humanity?
1. Chapter 1: Death of a Mage

"We found him, Master…err…Zogh" Orc dressed on a scruffy robe spoke.

"Don't hesitate to say it, I know I deserve the title, Zogh, black sheep, it's all the same maybe this action will release my dreaded title, but I digress, go Mintaro, go and tell them to prepare the Alter for tomorrow…" an undead speaks from under his cloak in a raspy voice.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, let him…enjoy his last day…" Zogh coughs. Mintaro nods and rides off north, Zogh peers over the cliff overlooking a calm pleasant town. "You can come out now…"

An Elvin priestess drops from the treetops and lands a few feet behind Zogh, "Who are you after?"

"My son," Zogh pulls his hood over his face and turns to see the night elf, "what is someone like you doing out on a night like this…you don't know what kind of terrors could be out here…"

"You said you were black sheep, may I ask why?"

"What's does it matter to you…" said scornfully, "oh…I get it looking to convert, blah, I'll humor you…a zogh is someone you is exiled by The Forsaken."

"Why were you exile?"

"Very curious young thing aren't you, I was exiled because, before I turned, I fought against them, and now ten years later I seek redemption though my son."

"Your son…you're going to kill him aren't you, for he was too young to fight The Forsaken, which will keep him from being black sheep and your hoping that this act will redeem you of your zogh status."

Zogh dips his head down, "You're smarter than you look."

"Why not continue your fight against The Forsaken?"

"Oh it is far too late for that, young blood."

"Why? You have already opened up for me."

"Oh? I'm just a man of honor I believe everyone should have their questions answered before they…die", Zogh lifts his head and stare into her eyes, "I suggest you run my dear…" Zogh raises his hands as he starts to hover. The priestess's eye widen as she turns and runs into the forest. Skeletal steed appears under Zogh as he grasps its sash and gallops towards the elf. He reaches down and lifts the elf by the hand to meet her face to face, "Now my darling you shall see true terror." Zogh chuckles, "Sleep…for now…" the elf is overwhelmed with a sleeping sensation and pass out.

"Sire the Alter is ready for tomorrow…is that a night elf in that cage?" Mintaro rides up on the camp they have set up the night before, not far from the town. Mintaro dismounts and glances at the cage, "seems kinda short for a night elf…"

"Yea I thought so too, but it's night and she's an elf, but let us not ponder upon that for now, get some rest it's going to be a big day for everyone."

Soon after sunrise, a man not yet twenty barges in a house, "Where is she?"

"Calm yourself, lad"

"I'm sorry my-lord…but I can contain myself, Today is the day."

"Ah…so I see, I think what you seek is in the garden"

"Thank you," the lad nods, "my-lord" dashes out and heads around to the back of the house.

"What was that noise," the lord's wife comes from upstairs.

"Just that young lad, apparently today's the day."

"Well it's about time, I say five years is long enough." As she closes the door that was left rudely open.

"Sire there he is," Mintaro points over to a garden behind a house. "But he is not alone, appears to be with a woman."

"…They're getting married…"

"You can hear them from here?"

"Such a pity they won't though." Zogh smirks, "There she ran inside send Rupkin out to lure him away, When they get close to those bushes ambush him and, single, stab though the heart meet up back at camp, see if our 'friend' is awake."

Mintaro nods.

"Hmm… what's this an imp? Out here?"

"eow!" Rupkin hurls a fire bolt towards him, but he simply sidesteps it. "AH!" the imp hopples away.

"Hey…wait" He runs after the imp.

Mintaro waits anticipating the coming death.

"Hmm…well where did it go" he speaks to himself. Mintaro bows his head as he lunges towards the man, covering his month with his hand and commits the deed. Mintaro drags the cadaver though the bushes and straps him down to his wolf, he quickly mounts and rides back to camp.

"You're lucky, if it was any other day I would just kill ya."

"What makes today different…" the elf shakes the bars of the cage.

"You're gunna give my boy life"


	2. Chapter 2: Two Gnomes and a Pirate

Soothing seas slash against the harbor town of Booty Bay as the Maiden's Fancy pulls up to dock the ship workers quickly fasten the ferry to the dock and a hooded man steps on to the pier as a roar from across the sea, blasts though town, "SMOTTS, I HAVE YOUR LITTLE BELT…COME GET IT!"

A goblin comes to greet the man, "Hey how you doin'," the man looks down to the goblin, "I must say, Booty Bay has the best Clam Chowder to be had anywhere in the South Seas…" The man reminds silent, "Oh, not interested in cuisine eh? Well then let me be the first to welcome you to the berth of the Maiden's Fancy."

"I have returned Grizzlowe," The man pulls down his hood.

"Mythus!" Grizzlowe spoke, surprised to see him, "Baron, would want to see you right away." Mythus nods and makes his way to The Salty Sailor Tavern.

In a dark corner of the tavern two gnomes devise a bet the first one to pick pocket the next person who enters the tavern without the guards or the person knowing will win the other's dagger. As Mythus enters, he stops at the entrance and glances around before proceeding to the top for his unmade meeting. As he turns to the last set of steps he feels strangely lighter. Mythus quickly turns his head to the side to look behind him but becomes distracted by Baron's greeting.

"Ah! The powerful enforcer of the light, Mythus you have return from war and…you have come to repay your debt, yes?"

"Aye, your cohort gave me an odd greeting."

"You must understand we didn't expect you to live, let alone return here." Baron explains, "Now the gold please."

Mythus notices his pack is missing, "I seem to have misplace my pack, ehh perhaps an extension?"

Baron sighs, "Perhaps, but we will be taking our sword back." Mythus disarms himself and returns down to the bar. While at the bar Mythus glance around the room and spies the same two gnomes he noticed earlier when he first entered but this time one has two daggers and the other has none. He thinks back five minutes and realizes what might of happen. He shifts his body weight and walks towards the gnomes but before he could speak the gnomes darted off in separate directions, Mythus quickly chased after the dual wielder figuring he committed the deed.

Mythus runs out of the Inn and passes shady merchants and a large mounted turtle nearing the pier he loses the gnome's trance, "Phew, that shrimp can run…"

"He went up the ramp there, Mythus."

"Thank you, Grizzlowe." Mythus runs up the ramp, stops at the top and stares at the tunnel leaving Booty Bay, he sighs.

"Hey mon! You be doin' tis wrong…" A witch doctor proclaims to his apprentice, "Tis be requirein' live meat," as the troll finishes speaking and gnome runs by them, "like this." The doctor picks up the gnome.

Mythus makes his way out of Booty Bay and walks down the to the grove next to the bay. "Whoa whoa whoa, what do we have he, mate?"

"I don't want trouble, at lease not now, I will gladly kick your ass tomorrow, pirate"

The pirate lunges towards him with his sword held high, to come crashing down. Mythus takes a step back and brings his hand up to meet the blade of the pirate's sword and with his free hand grasps the pirate's wrist and with his strength crashes his hand causing the foe to drop his sword Mythus quickly grabs it and finds his way to the bandit's throat. Mythus drops the sword as the body falls. Mythus looks up from the dropped sword to see large group of pirates headed towards him.

The witch doctor knocks the gnome unconscious, "Now mon we be real co…"

"Co? Doc?" the apprentice glances at the doctor, as he falls to his death, "That be no good…" the apprentice follows a similar death.

"Hey! I think we got a prisoner here! I think he's alive, he's already tied up and every thing!" The troll killing buccaneer shouts to his cronies.


	3. Chapter 3: The Seed

"Did you do it, Oden?"

"Yes, Cyprus, I did," Two blood elves talk in an inn within Silvermoon City, "We will control everything, me as king and you as my queen!"

"Shhh…we aren't exactly alone here…"

"It's just this power! I never had such power!"

"Shh! Shut up!

"You hear something?" Two spell breakers crossing the front of the inn at the time.

"Yeah...I think it came from in here." The second breaker answered.

"Watch!" Oden said with a smirk. The two guards walk into the tavern and the innkeeper points to the blood elf couple. Cyprus and Oden look up to the guards. Oden then vanishes and appears behind one of the guards and breaks his neck the other guard raises his sword to attack but is stopped when he becomes frozen in ice. Oden places his hand on the frozen man and sends a powerful electric shock though his body shattering the man. Cyprus' eyes widen and she sneers. Oden laughs but is cut off by sounds of more guards headed towards him. The innkeeper makes his way to the exit in the back of the tavern; Oden lifts his hand with out looking and causes the keeper to get thrown in to the back wall knocking him out. "Go out the back." Both of them run out the back and down an alley not far from the inn. The moon peers out behind the capitol building.

Cyprus looks oddly at Oden, "Wait?" Oden questions the look.

"You look older…and your hair is turning white…"

"Just a side effect" Oden then transforms into a younger version of himself, "Better?"

"You can also transform?" Cyprus thinks to herself, sounds of guards flooding the inn can be heard. "That power…" she forces a lovely smile and moves in to kiss Oden and whispers to him, "I'm not sorry."

"NO!" Oden reverts back to his old self, "You took it, all of it."

Cyprus slightly laughs as she transforms into a guard and shouts, "He's over here!"

"You bitch," Oden falls to the ground as the guards run to capture Oden.

Cyprus vanishes and she reappears outside Silvermoon. She walks by the small garden, stops, and stares at a flower. It shivers up and dies, then almost instantly springs back with life. She continues to walk to the lake not far from the city. She stares at her reflection subsequently three skeletons rise from the land and walk before her and kneel. She looks down to the skeletons, and she sees her reflection again, "It's killing me…I need a warlock."

Xicel dusted her bookshelf before turning in for the night, Cyprus appears behind her. "I need your help Xicel."

"I knew you would," Xicel, turns around, "I told you the danger of arcane magic, but you just ignored my warnings."


End file.
